divaskylaangelinekzyengfandomcom-20200213-history
Boyz II Men with DIVAS
|image1=Boyz II Men with DIVAS-poster.jpg |caption1=The official poster of Boyz II Men with DIVAS |date=December 15, 2018 |venue=Smart Araneta Coliseum |special_guests=Boyz II Men |ticket_prices=P895-8,400 |poster_released=September 6, 2018 |production_companies=Cornerstone Concerts and Wilbros Live }} was the second concert held by the girl group DIVAS, composed of Kyla, Angeline Quinto, KZ Tandingan and Yeng Constantino. It will be held at the Smart Araneta Coliseum on December 15, 2018. The concert serves a part 2 of DIVAS Live in Manila, this time with international R&B group Boyz II Men. The concert was produced by Cornerstone Concerts and Wilbros Live, and was directed by actor-comedian-director John Prats, under the musical direction of Ria Villenia-Osorio. Origin On March 6, 2018, Cornerstone Entertainment Inc. held a media night to announce the concerts that will be held in 2018, and it was revealed that a sequel to DIVAS Live in Manila would be held at the Smart Araneta Coliseum in the late quarter of 2018. It was not until July 2018 in Unscripted with Kris Aquino that Angeline Quinto revealed that the DIVAS Live in Manila concert will be held in December 2018. On August 26, 2018, a pictorial was held at the Cornerstone Studios for the poster of the concert. Special Collaboration It was hinted by KZ Tandingan during the Cornerstone Concerts Media Night that a special collaboration with DIVAS will be happening soon, and it was revealed on September 6, 2018 that Boyz II Men will be joining DIVAS on the concert that would be taking place on December 15, 2018. Official announcement On September 7, 2018, Cornerstone Entertainment Inc. announced that DIVAS will be having a concert at the Smart Araneta Coliseum with Boyz II Men. The announcement is below: GET READY FOR THE BIGGEST COLLABORATION CONCERT OF THE YEAR! BOYZ II MEN WITH DIVAS: BACK TO BACK LIVE IN CONCERT! The best-selling R&B group of all time, Boyz II Men, is coming back to Manila for a one-night concert on Saturday, December 15th at the Araneta Coliseum, together with the DIVAS – comprised of KZ Tandingan, Yeng Constantino, Kyla and Angeline Quinto. Boyz II Men, best known for their emotional ballads and acapella harmonies, is comprised of Nathan Morris, Wanya Morris and Shawn Stockman. The group’s biggest and most requested hits include “End of the Road”, “I’ll Make Love To You”, “On Bended Knee”, “Water Runs Dry”, “4 Seasons of Loneliness”, “Motownphilly”, “In The Still of the Nite (I’ll Remember)”, “It’s So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday” and “One Sweet Day” – which still holds the record of the longest running Billboard Hot #1 song, staying at the top for 17 weeks. The legendary group holds four Grammy Awards, nine American Music Awards, nine Soul Train Awards, three Billboard Awards, and a star at the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Leading the all-star female DIVAS collaboration is Asia’s Soul Supreme, KZ Tandingan – after being hailed the Grand Winner of the X Factor Philippines in 2012 and remarkably landed as a finalist at the China Singer 2018 alongside Jessie J and Chinese superstars. Pop Rock superstar Yeng Constantino started her career in Pinoy Dream Academy in 2006 as the Grand Star Dreamer, now a multi-awarded singer-songwriter and iconic hitmaker. The country’s R&B Queen Kyla has recently marked her 18th year in the industry as a certified platinum and most celebrated soulful phenom. She remains to be one of the most invited by international artists for collaborations. Completing the list is Angeline Quinto, also known as the Queen of Themesongs, was hailed as the Female Pop Superstar of Star Power. Many of her chart-topping hits have become love anthems of the Filipinos. These four talented and empowered DIVAS equally hold numerous awards and hits to their name. BOYZ II MEN with DIVAS: Live in Concert is presented by Wilbros Live and Cornerstone Concerts. Tickets go on-sale on September 15 via TicketNet.com.ph or call 911-5555 for more details. For more information, follow Wilbros Live and Cornerstone Concerts on social media. Promotional guestings The promotional guestings for the concert began when Angeline Quinto and Yeng Constantino guested on Umagang Kay Ganda, later, both Quinto and Constantino had their guesting on MOR 101.9, and taped their guesting on Magandang Buhay. On November 24, 2018, Kyla and Yeng Constantino guested on I Can See Your Voice. On December 9, 2018, the DIVAS had a prod with Regine Velasquez-Alcasid and a viral blind singer named Elsie Balawing on ASAP as part of the DIVAS' promotional guestings. The same prod was re-aired on January 20, 2019. On December 11, 2018, the Tonight with Boy Abunda episode of Kyla and KZ Tandingan was aired. Concert DIVAS The concert started through an epic opening number by the DIVAS, where they sang the Gloria Gaynor hit "I Will Survive," effectively getting the crowd pumped up for the rest of the night. Each Diva had a turn in the spotlight to showcase their unique singing styles; Yeng with the rock n' roll energy, Angeline with her powerhouse vocals, KZ with her swag and soulful word play, and Kyla's effortless runs. The DIVAS later showcased their "girl power" in their medley honoring the late Aretha Franklin, as well as their performance of Whitney Houston's "I'm Every Woman" to end their set. Boyz II Men After a 15 minute break, Boyz II Men, composed of Nathan Morris, Wanya Morris, and Shawn Stockman announced their comeback by opening with "Motownphilly," where they literally sang "Motownphilly's back again" in the first line of the song. They immediately followed with the crowd favorite "On Bended Knee." Later on, Boyz II Men took the audience back in time with their greatest hits such as "The Color of Love" and "A Song for Mama." Some of the most memorable moments include their acapella performance of "It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday," and when they gave out long-stem roses to their fans when they sang "I'll Make Love to You." Re-merge During the solo set of Boyz II Men, they called out DIVAS to join them on stage, and performed "Open Arms" by Journey and One Sweet Day by Boyz II Men and Mariah Carey. After the performance, the DIVAS went backstage and Boyz II Men ended the show by performing End of the Road. Category:2018 Events Category:Concerts Category:Major Concerts